Transmission bandwidth demands in telecommunication networks (e.g., the Internet) appear to be ever increasing and solutions are being sought to support this bandwidth demand. One solution to this problem is to use fiber-optic networks, where wavelength-division-multiplexing (WDM) technology is used to support the ever-growing demand in optical networks for higher data rates.
Conventional optical switched networks typically use wavelength routing techniques, which require that optical-electrical-optical (O-E-O) conversion of optical signals be done at the optical switches. O-E-O conversion at each switching node in the optical network is not only very slow operation (typically about ten milliseconds), but it is very costly, and potentially creates a traffic bottleneck for the optical switched network. In addition, the current optical switch technologies cannot efficiently support “bursty” traffic that is often experienced in packet communication applications (e.g., the Internet).
A large communication network can be implemented using several sub-networks. For example, a large network to support Internet traffic can be divided into a large number of relatively small access networks operated by Internet service providers (ISPs), which are coupled to a number of metropolitan area networks (Optical MANs), which are in turn coupled to a large “backbone” wide area network (WAN). The optical MANs and WANs typically require a higher bandwidth than local-area networks (LANs) in order to provide an adequate level of service demanded by their high-end users. However, as LAN speeds/bandwidth increase with improved technology, there is a need for increasing MAN/WAN speeds/bandwidth.